


I love the way it hurts

by Lilly0



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Butt Plugs, Established Relationship, Light BDSM, M/M, Punishment, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 01:01:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4587051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly0/pseuds/Lilly0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yoko just loves to spank Ryo</p>
<p>(consensual of course)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I love the way it hurts

**Author's Note:**

> Everything is consensual :-)

Ryo drew his head back a bit, gasping in surprise. The last blow came unexpected and harder than the others. Yoko had set the rules to this game and he was very eager to play it properly.   
  
“I’m sorry…” Ryo tried it again, just to feel how his backside got heated up with another blow. “Ouch…” He held his breath, waiting for the next stinging spank. For a moment he almost relaxed again, his muscles not that tensed anymore, until Yoko’s belt came down on him again. Ryo gasped at that. “I won’t come home too late again, I swear.”  
  
Yoko let his arm drop down, walking towards Ryo. He placed his hands on the table where he had bent Ryo over, hovering over him from behind. “You always say that…and you always know how worried I am when you come home so late. You could have called.”  
  
“Sorry.” Ryo mumbled. “I won’t do it again, okay? Come on Kimi-kun… give me a 2nd change…”  
  
Yoko chuckled slightly. “You already said that the last five times. You are the one pushing ME, darling.” Before Ryo could say anything else, he drew back again, angling for his belt and letting it come down on Ryo’s butt hard.  
  
Ryo jumped a bit at the impact. During their little talk before he had calmed down and relaxed, now feeling Yoko’s spanking even more. He bit down on his lips to be prepared for what was about to come next.  
  
Yoko smiled slightly. Ryo was way too used to that, he was able to doze off and not to concentrate on what was going on around him. In this case: on what was happening to his backside. Yoko frowned slightly, his mind going its own way for a moment, before he remembered what Subaru had told him about… the last time they were drunk and had a very interesting who-has-the-best-sex-life talk. Yoko was pretty sure that he and Ryo would win – also the creativity prize. Just that Yasu and Subaru had tried one little gimmick that had caught Yoko’s attention immediately. He was almost too happy that Ryo came home late again, leaving him waiting for almost three hours, which normally only happened when he was partying with Jun and Pi and forgot the time.  
  
Ryo knew what he got himself into by pushing Yoko too much. It was a non-stop struggle for dominance from his side. Sometimes Yoko would leave the fun part aside and only punish Ryo… sometimes he would make it a bit more pleasant.   
  
This time Ryo was quite compliant, hence Yoko decided to go for a more pleasant way.   
  
“Wait here. Don’t leave your position.” he demanded, hurrying to their bathroom and angling for something.   
  
Ryo bit his lips in anticipation, feeling both anxious and curious. He didn’t dare to turn around to look what Yoko was doing. Otherwise Yoko would for sure punish him for that… and he had enough coming to risk even more.  
  
Yoko smiled a bit when he angled for some lube, rubbing it between his fingers and slicking up the little item he was holding in his hands. He spread Ryo’s butt cheeks apart, slicking up his hole for a moment. To his satisfaction he could hear how Ryo was breathing in sharply, both at the feeling and at surprise.   
  
And really, Ryo blinked in confusion, wondering why Yoko was already preparing him. He had only spanked him a few times. And though it did hurt, it was actually not that bad. One moment later he gasped when he felt how Yoko pushed something inside him. He squealed a bit, wriggling his butt. Yoko had only prepared him a bit, but still it didn’t stretch him much.   
  
He blinked in confusion. “Kimi-kun… it’s dropping out again…”  
  
Yoko chuckled slightly. “That’s a butt plug. A small one. Keep it inside…”  
  
Ryo’s head jumped up a bit as the realization hit him. “But…” he bit down on his lips when he felt how Yoko suddenly spanked him again. The little toy was loose, definitely, he tightened his muscles, concentrating on them to keep it inside. Now that he did that, he felt every blow of Yoko’s belt even more intense than before, not able to doze off and sleep through the pain.  
  
“Kimi-kun…” he yelped when he felt the impact of Yoko’s belt on his skin. It had begun to stung for real, his skin feeling hot and sensitive. He cursed under his breath, holding on to the table while he concentrated on the little toy inside him.

For a moment he felt dizzy, his skin was burning and something pushing inside him made him moan in delight. Ryo’s eyes widened at that when he realized how the toy was moving against his spot ever time Yoko spanked him and made him tighten his muscles.   
  
His head dropped down a bit, his forehead pressed against the table, muffled moans escaping his lips.   
  
Yoko had watched Ryo in high concentration, checking on every of his reactions. Now he let the belt hang down, his hand wandering to Ryo’s butt and kneading it teasingly. The younger one moaned in surprise, shifting around a bit until Yoko grabbed the butt plug and started to circle it, so that it was brushing against Ryo’s spot.   
  
His other hand angled for Ryo’s cock. With a content smile on his lips he realized that Ryo was already very hard. He started to stroke him firmly, while he grabbed the belt again, continuing to spank Ryo. Rather light slaps this time to not do real damage to his skin. It was already very red, every touch making Ryo wince slightly.  
  
Yoko let the belt drop down, something in the way of how Ryo was breathing telling him that it was enough. After years he already knew his partner very well, he was able to read every sign he was giving him.   
  
He knelt down, kissing the red marks on Ryo’s butt teasingly, while he continued to move the little toy inside him. His other hand was still tugging at Ryo’s cock. “Come on me…” he whispered against Ryo’s sensitive skin, biting into it softly.  
  
Ryo moaned at that, his body shivering like crazy, his legs feeling almost numb, until he came over Yoko’s hand. The latter continued to stroke him until he rode out his orgasm completely, then he let go and removed the butt plug, rubbing Ryo’s butt until he relaxed his muscles again. He smiled softly as he stroked Ryo’s back soothingly, then he bent forward a bit. “Are you crying, babe?” Yoko whispered, bending down to kiss Ryo’s cheek softly. It tasted salty. “Yes you are…”  
  
“You are such a jerk, Kimi-kun…” Ryo whispered. “I hate the belt.”  
  
Yoko kissed his lips softly. He was always impressed by Ryo. The latter was rather easy to bring to tears with a sad movie or with some touching words, but when Yoko punished him like that, he hardly ever cried. It amazed Yoko to no end.  
  
“I love you.” Yoko whispered against Ryo’s cheek.  
  
“I still think you are a jerk.” Ryo grumbled half-heartedly, but allowed Yoko to pull him up and into a hug.   
  
“I’m only being a jerk, if you want me to.” Yoko teased. “And I made you come…”  
  
“Yes…” Ryo blushed slightly. “Where did you get that idea from?”  
  
“Secret.” Yoko grinned brightly, turning Ryo over so that he was sitting on the table now. The younger one wrapped his legs around Yoko’s waist, pulling him closer.   
  
“You are hard.” Ryo analysed dryly. “You just love to spank me…”  
  
Yoko chuckled against Ryo’s neck. “So how do you feel? Ready for more?”  
  
Ryo smiled slightly, loving the aftercare Yoko was giving him. Then he grinned, pulling Yoko into a tight hug. “Well…” he whispered against Yoko’s earlobe, nibbling at it, before he opened Yoko’s trousers. “I need to make up to you, don’t I?” he teased.   
  
Yoko smiled contently, his fingers wandering through Ryo’s hair softly, before he kissed him sweetly. He just loved this guy to no end.


End file.
